Sabos lost days
by monkey121luffy
Summary: I do not own one piece please support the official release. Remember to read authors notes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone its me Luffy, Haha no that's just a nickname but back to it this is only my second story I've ever written and posted on this site I know my grammar lacks a certain appeal but I promise my story is rather straight forward and I am trying, lol look at me I'm rambling hehe well all I wanted to say is I'm gonna try to post a chapter once a week but my house is lacking internet so the chapter maybe a little late or a little early depending on when Its finished and if I have internet. Please like and leave me any comments if theres something you think i can improve on. P.s. SPOILERS ALERT!**

 **Sabo's lost days at sea-Chapter 1**

Sabo trembled softly, _**Damn I can't believe they shot me out of the water, I didn't even have any weapons.**_ He jolted as he knocked over a large create labeled with fruit. _**SHIT! THEY WOULD HAVE DEFINANTLY HEARD THAT! GOTTA MOVE!**_ He hissed at his thoughts as he hid away in a very dark crevice. As some men came down. "I thought I heard something…" He grumbled then laughed as the other commented. "Yea right it was probably just a bilge rat after all no one's stupid enough to sneak onto a marine vessel after all the celestial dragons aboard and they wouldn't want to get hurt or worse be enslaved by them." He smiled looking around. "Course We are all afraid of those idiots so I guess we can't blame anyone."

Sabo growled softly listening to himself. _**Just leave damn it, I need to get off this ship.**_ He thought to himself. The young child trembled in fear as they grew closer. He covered his mouth stifling his tears and whimpers as his heart pounded like an eruption of sound that threatened to jump out of his chest. _**Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me!**_ He trembled as a face came around a corner with a torch. "Hmm it looks like a box of fruit cassias. The waves probably knocked it over." He chimed pushing it off rather quickly. "Now let's get back up on deck before Sekia has our heads." He mumbled getting a nod of agree before they left. Sabo sighed not realizing he had been holding his breath for so long.

Sabo smiled, "I can't wait I wonder if I can make it to the next island." He whispered crouching down under an empty box from the very back. _**As long as I don't make a sound and only eat minor things that are easily gained at every port.**_ His thoughts drifted as he smiled more, _**then I can use the money I have to get a boat and escape from these stupid marines.**_

After a long voyage He woke up to the loud shouting of the celestial dragon. "YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT ANOTHER SLAVE AGAIN THEY ARE MINE TO KILL!" He growled listening to groveling of the crew man who screwed up. "PLEASE NO IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I SWEAR!" Immediately after there was a gun shot that echoed across the ship mercilessly leaving the sour taste of his mistake on everyone's lips.

Sabo trembled listening to the fight from above he gulped. _**S-slaves…what kind of man is the celestia dragon? Why did I get on this ship DAMN IT!**_ He thought tears now falling as fear flooded his mind relentlessly. _**I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE! I CAN'T BE A SLAVE!**_ He trembled almost knocking over an entire pile of Fruit boxes and wood supplies. _**SHIT! NOT NOW!**_ He growled his heart dropping as he rushed to catch the boxes that were threatening to topple but he was too late. First silence came then the whole ship bounced and echoed with a crash and booming sound.

Sabo growled weakly the boxes landed on top of him as he struggled to get out the marines were piling up at the door hissing, "WHO DID THIS! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! FIND THE CULPRIT YOU BILGE RATS!" Commanded sekia with a loud hiss as he stood in the room. Two large figures stood behind him in silence, Big bulky rusted heavy chains hung from their necks threatening the almost giant creatures to fall over, The creatures looked as though they were on their last leg of life, They were coated in blood and dirt scratches lined there forearms and whip wounds destroyed their backs like a ruined city lost to the elements and time.

Sabo trembled when he heard the voice but the dust messed with his nose and he coughed trying so hard to keep quiet and pull his broken limb free when he heard the marines searching the broken boxes for any stowaways Sabo debated hard and decided freedom was too important to lose after he had worked so hard to gain it from his home town. He tried to pull back in holding his breath again he didn't dare yank his mangled leg free so the boxes didn't shift. He figured pulling himself into a very small space that was to dark that a torch couldn't even light even if it was thrusted back into the hole so he felt safe hidden behind his black hat that was being a protective façade.

One marine slammed his weight down on the box pinning Sabo's leg and Sabo was really shocked as a surge of pure pain shot through his whole body causing him to tremble in agony as his hand slammed his mouth shut to keep him from screaming as he started lightly panting tears streaming from his blue eyes. His body shuttered as the man moved on and off the box that was crushing his leg more. He wanted so bad to scream out in pain as he struggled not to move he now officially broken leg. When the guy stopped and hissed, "I found something sir." Sabo froze and sat perfectly still feeling the long seconds pass as his heart raced like the wind in a sail. He heard the man speak again.

The marine chimed poking the torch into a hole where he found a large cage inside, "Sir your pet was kept down here and he looks like he's been banging his cage again." He chimed not even bothering to second guess it.

The large tiger looked at him and growled thrashing the wall aggressively desperate to get free. Sekia grumbled, "WHY WAS HE KEPT NEXT TO OUR FOOD SUPPLY YOU IMBESILES!" He hissed shouting at the men with a fickle agitated tone. "Let's go I'm getting tired, Take me back to my house!" He growled turning, "AND MOVE MY PET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP SO HE CAN'T KNOCK ANYTHING ELSE OVER!"

"Yes sir!" A group saluted and moved allowing the celestial dragon through while they all rushed to move the aggressive angry tiger that was more than agitated about being taken from his home to be a pet for a pompous rich kid who had no real right to him or his coat.

Once Sabo was sure that he was alone he let out his tears as he finally was able to yank his leg out and crawled out from his hiding place and started crying as he tore his shirt and took a piece of broken wood from a create. "There." He smiled slightly through his tears as he stared at the make shift splint. "Hope I did that right." He whimpered his body trembled more as he tried to stand when he fell he realized he was doomed. He was stuck until he could walk and he clearly didn't have the right material to fix his leg completely.

He sighed and looked up at the tiger and whimpered softly, "I-I know you, you're the tiger that tried to eat luffy." He smiled slightly, "S-so you were captured to huh. C-can I join you in there or will you hurt me?" He mumbled softly grabbing a few pieces of fruit. "I can give you some fruit if you want but unfortunately that's all I can do. Sorry." He chimed crawling forcing his heavy body to move across the ground to the cage and push the food in. "Sorry it's all I have." He mumbled before curling up sleepily realizing he'd been extremely tired from the pain that was still surging his tiny body.

The tiger looked at the fruit and sniffed it softly before eating it up rather quickly. He hadn't eaten since he was placed on the ship. He stared at the young boy he remembered always waging war against then smiled slightly and pulled him into his cage hiding him under his furry belly. He stopped banging against the cage and nuzzled sabo gratefully as he protected him while his leg healed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Welcome to hell

Sabo stretched softly whispering into the tiger's ear, "So where do you think where going? I mean it's been almost a month and we haven't stopped." He mumbled softly. "You hungry Sierras?" He chirped softly, petting the giant tiger who was purring softly asleep now used to being at sea he felt relaxed next to Sabo who fed and cared for him when the one who caught him didn't.

Sabo sighed and stood patting his leg softly, "Looks like I can walk now so it's getting better. That's good." He smiled at the tiger who licked his neck softly purring his tongue stuck out his mouth slightly as he watched Sabo who was trying to get up and get them both food. He walked over to the boxes that had been replied and grabbed a create of food from the top. "Here we are this will be good to eat today." He smiled placing the box on the ground out of the way as he dragged out several large pieces of fruit and a hunk of meat he found and was saving for the tiger to eat. He smiled, "Look what I got." He chimed softly placing out the fruit giving the tiger about 4 ounces of meat and 3 pieces of fruit. And he kept a single piece for himself to eat.

The tiger scarfed down the meat quickly with the fruit before any marines came down to take it away like they did in the past month they would get angry and yell at him for trying to eat their food. Yet they didn't feed him like sabo did so he would growl and roar at anyone who got near him.

Sabo smiled laying back down against the soft orange fur covering himself up with the tiger's tail as he cuddled him gently. "I guess were not landing today either huh, same old same old." He grumbled softly rolling over, he pet the tiger's bristled face softly while he ate his own fruit staring at a window hat was too high to see out of. "I wish I knew where we are right now…" He mumbled softly before shooting up as he listened. He focused and realized there was a group of marines coming down the steps. "Sierras hide me under your belly again. "Quickly." He whispered crawling underneath him snuggling into the soft fur while the tiger panted softly watching the stairs through his angry gold eyes.

"Alright men get those darts ready. We need to put him to sleep so that we can move him without him fighting." Shouted the lieutenant raising his had signaling everyone to be at the ready. He then brought his hand down and everyone fired the sleeping darts at the giant tiger making it want to collapse. He managed to drop to the side and bring his tail up to hide sabo but he was out within seconds his whole body limp with the sedatives that now coursed his body.

Sabo gripped on to the tiger's fur feeling his exposed get cold and chilled. _**No please no I can't be found now I just have a little ways more to go.**_ He whimpered softly when he felt the tiger's large tail hit his back he let go landing on his tail he vanished into the forest of orange and black fur.

"Alright men let's get him up topside it's time for us to land at sir Sekia's home on the grand line." He chimed raising his hand and sending them forward all at the same time. And up the stairs to the surface where the warm sun hit the orange fur with a gleam.

Sabo felt them just drop the cage with little care for the creature inside. "There it is men, theirs our stop the home to all dragons." He grinned so glad they were getting the pompous rich boy off his ship without more killing and frivolous behaviors from the ridiculous man who even complained about breathing the same air as them.

Sabo felt the ship lurch slightly as they dropped the anchor and laid down the ramp. "We have arrived sir, your home with the other celestial dragons." Shouted the lieutenant as the tiger was taken off and placed on a large wagon that was being pulled by two large giants who were covered in whip lashes and tattered clothing that was bearily covering there privates. Once loaded they were taken to Sekia's home first. After that everything else was loaded onto a smaller cart pulled by a single fish man named hebbo He looked at the ground the chain and collar wrapping his neck and limbs was proof that he was a permanent resident in hell. There was a brand symbol on his heart marking he belonged to Sekia himself.

Sekia cracked his whip on his slaves, "GET A MOVE ON SLAVES! GET ME HOME NOW!" He hissed cracking the whip again onto the slaves causing them to flinch then start to move pain clear as day on there face while they walked alongside the cart carrying the heavy rich sekia on their backs inside a heavy gold and bronze chair. It was a wonder how they were even still able to carry it.

Back at his house Sabo was looking at the white and gold rimmed house trembling slightly, "H-how can this be I-I have to leave but…" He looked at the tiger and trembled more trembling he shook his head, "I-I can't leave him here." He mumbled petting the cat he curled up softly nuzzling him his leg crocked slightly but it healed just fine so he could stand and walk on it.

Sekia sighed softly, "Ah home at last, Get my new pet inside and in his new cage. I have some dead beats he can eat since he must be hungry." Smiled Sekia mercilessly "Check his cage over too." He growled as he was marched inside. The giants didn't say a word as they lifted the cage up and inside the compound. One of them stared into the cage and notice a small black hat and stopped the other one. 

"Hello in there you alive?" He asked checking as quietly as he could poking the tiger over. Sabo poked his little head out from behind the tail knowing it wasn't a marine. "Yes but please be quiet about it…" The giants looked at each other than the building, "Do you know where you are? This is the home of our master Sekia… You have to leave if you don't want to become a slave like us…" One giant jolted as the door was opened from the house and they both quickly set up the tiger on the inside of a larger enclosure. "If you're not careful the tiger will eat you." Said the man before he turned, "You need to stay hidden and figure out how you want to handle your problem because you won't make it back aboard the marine vessel you came in on." He stated then left to their lack of sleeping quarters. They sat in a corner of the yard surrounded by a large barbed fence with only one entrance that was constantly being watched.

Sabo sighed and hid in the corner of the cage watching the far end where his friend laid sleeping. "Come on sierras wake up I could really use your help right now." He mumbled knowing he wouldn't be able to live now on his own for hiding but there was only a few trees and a couple of small boulders no food and very little water. That was shaped into a waterfall so it never sat still. HE stared at the water and curled in his legs trying to be as invisible as possible against the grey wall while he waited for the sun to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ik Ik It's been awhile I have been having a hard time working this into my schedule. And I couldn't afford word for a while so I had to find a knock off. But I promise I'll be posting new chapters as soon as I can. So please enjoy I know this one's a little short but I will try to post one more tomorrow.**_

Sabo jolted and opened his eyes he had fallen asleep his eyes trembled slightly as he shook off a nightmare he was having. He looked around it was pitch black and he couldn't figure out where he was. He shifted and felt the ground slowly as he tried to organize his thoughts. **I was on a ship with a celestial dragon and now i'm on rock?** He thought for a moment when it came back to him. **Right We made port in the holyland...CRAP!** His thoughts spiraled into a deep mess as he scrambled to his feet. "Quietly...Quietly…sierras come out come out where ever you are..." He whispered trying to call his friend to his side as he shuffled about the small oasis. His small legs struggling to keep him upright they had fallen asleep and threatened to collapse under his weight. The moment he had decided to sit down for a few minutes he tripped and fell into the pond with a splash.

He splashed around trying not to drowned as he reached for the high ledge. He coughed and tried to pulling himself out. He was heavy with water logged clothes the water making him cold as he forced himself to climb out. He was blearily out when he was grabbed. He trembled and coughed out water. He was cold in the dark of the night shivering and spitting up water that he had inhaled. He whimpered softly curling up. Something soft had wrapped around him, before He knew what had happened he had fallen asleep. He was exhausted for the experience he couldn't help drifting into the deep sleep threatening to take him.

When He had woken up the sun was bearing down heavily in the summer heat. He was dry now but for some reason he couldn't breath. He looked down at his chest and a small smile appeared. "Sierras did you save me?" He smiled forgetting to be quiet. There was a loud clank from the grey concrete wall at the far end of the compound a large door made up of wood and rope started to open. Sabo Jolted he needed to move He had to hide but Sierras wasn't waking up. He was shaking him fervently trying to move his huge paw from off him. **Oh god...OH GOD LET ME UP THERE GONNA SEE ME!** He wanted so badly to scream at Sierras who was starting to stir. He pulled Sabo closer hiding him in his dense orange and black fur. He was flattened when he heard the voices. "We need to train this beast… Damn it I don't want to be here right now. I signed on to Kill pirates not baby sit a tiger. I'm not a beast tamer this is slave work." One said half heartedly as he started to prod sierras.

"Hey don't let the Dragons Hear you say that you know how they are you might get shot. After all were in there home and Slaves can't be trusted after all look at them those stupid animals should be grateful to be put under the great dragon's wing." The other laughed softly also Prodding Sierras. The large tiger growled a warnings at the men slowly opening his great golden piercing the intent to kill was left on his enormous face. He hissed and snapped at the prods that kept the now visible marines at a distance.

"Hey He's got something… Im'a try and get it force his head down." Shouted the tall skinny one his hair was brown and greasy looking. His sly green eyes were matched with a creepy smile on his elongated face. He looked all around creepy looking his marine uniform only added to the disgusting taste in his looks. The Other spoke up, "Right don't worry I won't let him get ya Suba's." The other was Rather round he looked like he ate any and everything in sight His eyes were smug and full of greed. His arrogance Kinda pissed Sabo off but he was worried now. These animals had found him. HE did his best to stay quiet but his heart threatened to leave his chest. His entire body felt stiff as his heart raced at explosive speeds. He felt like he was gonna die the moment the Skinny one grabbed him collar and yanked him free of his friends grasp. The warmth left his face and he realized he was doomed.

"Hey look what I found a Boy...He's so young What's it doing here?" Stated Suba's Who was carrying Sabo like he was a forgotten toy. "We should give him to the dragon after all it was found in his home He deserves to know." He shifted uncomfortable about the idea he might get shot if he went to the Dragon unannounced. "He Tabias You take it to him I'd rather take my chances."

"What?! Why do I have to do it I don't wanna die...Actually you know what I will take him I might be rewarded for bring them a free slave." Grinned the fat one with a rather enthusiastic grin. His Body seemed to be trying to stand taller from what Sabo could tell.

"You know what your right we'll both do it… Then if we do get shot the other will live and get to take credit." Chimed the twig turning away from the tiger who was upset about losing his friend He Growled and started to charge them when he was shot with a tranq. "Don't worry beast we'll be back for you..." Suba's Chimed before leaving the fallen Pet alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Im sorry everyone I passed out well trying to write this yesterday But here it is as promised chapter 4 enjoy i went through and found someone you might not recognize unless ur caught up with the show ^^**_

Chapter 4 the first day in hell

Sabo was curled in a ball crying quietly in his personal cage that he was kept in. He had gone through hell the last two nights. He was covered in bruises and blood his body was ehausted but he was to afraid to sleep. He couldn't even bring himself to look up at his room mates. The dark room was dimly lit as the quiet of the night offered slight peace. Sabo stared off tears drenching his cheek his eye bloody and burned from punishment.

~Flashback~

So from now on your gonna be my slave, You are to never address me I don't want you to speak unless Given an order to you hear me slave. Sabo trembled nodding slightly the clunky collar keeping him from making any sudden movements he was bowing in front of Sekai, the two marines that had found him were holding him down forcefully. He had been beaten into submission. He didn't dare fight back anymore. **Why! Damn it! I-I'm never gonna be free AGAIN!** He had stopped listening to Sekia but he decided that it would be in his best intrest to follow the orders of his new master.

~End of flash back~

lights flickered on and Sabo was grabbed. He was trembling greatly and whimpered softly an apology for his own existence. His thoughts were ary from the burning pain in his body. The brand mark on his hip was a thick red that alone looked painful enough to make people cry. Sabo was dropped at the feet of a young female celestial dragon who wanted someone to play with. Sabo was sat down and told that his job was to play with the great josi. "You are to follow her every command without question."

Sabo stood in the corner his eyes drifted around the child's room. The room was littered with unicorns and pink animals. She was about his size but he knew if he dared piss her off she would be on him in a heart beat. The only thing that wasn't normal was the young slave in the corner chained to the far wall covered in a blanket. He was surprised to see how normal it looked considering how monstrous the dragons were, no matter what he didn't let his mind wander much as he waited for his commands. His hands clasped tightly together as he he tried to stop his shaking. He decided to focused on his surroundings as he bowed to the young master.

Josi grumbled at the guard, "I WANT TO PLAY WITH DADDY NOT THIS WORM!" She hissed and gripped as the soldier trembled, "Josi your father will be free later, he asks if you would play with this new slave to your hearts content." Josi grumbled softly but nodded, "Fine, I want a tea party." She grinned at Sabo. "But first you need to look pretty." She went to what he thought was her closet. She pulled out a really embarrassing pink dress that had a large frilly flower around its waist. Sabo's face went red and he growled softly in anger and embarrassment. He wanted to yell at her but he locked it up inside. He stood there in the frilly bonnet awaiting her orders. He stared at the chair then the floor knowing he wasn't allowed to sit at the table were the nobles ate. He was only allowed to clean and if he was lucky he would get to feed his friend outside.

"Now sit slave...But not at the table st on the floor." She grinned pointing to the floor next to her. "If your good I'll even give you some cookies." She reached for the tea pot that was full. Sabo did as he was told and sat down waiting her to allow him to drink. But he didn't let his guard down afraid this could take a wrong turn. She filled four cups and asked her stuffed animals how many sugar's they would want then proceeded to give them a square. She then looked at Sabo and asked the same thing. Sabo jolted and was taken aback unsure if he should answer her or let her decide. He whimpered softly but dared not answer. She smiled, "One is a good choice," She sat back down and took a sip then commanded he drink. Sabo shakily took a sip and watched as she spoke for everyone even him.

An hour passed and he tried to stifle a yawn that threatened to come out. He did his best not to show how tired he really was being captured then tortured and put through hell for two days without sleep. Josi sighed and stood, "I'm bored lets play commoner." She chirped forcing him to lose the dress.

"She thought for a moment and grinned, "I'll be my daddy you be a lowly commoner, You can speak but only to beg for forgiveness and to offer me your life." She smiled and pointed her finger down at the ground and told him to kiss the ground she walked on. He jolted slightly, He dropped to his hands and knees. His lips trembled softly he didn't want to say any of those things but he didn't want to get hurt. He trembled as tears threatened to come out. He trembled not wanting to cry he kept his mouth shut. She smiled "Now you need to beg and grovel your the commoner. He opened and shut his dry mouth as he tried to respond. After another moment of silence she growled, "If you don't beg I'll punish you." She threatened him going off to the corner and grabbing her personal foot slave. "Up you are no longer in trouble." She hissed pulling off the blanket. A young girl stood and stared at the ground, You could tell she was broken something not right about the smile on her face. She nodded and spoke, "I'm sorry master, I won't ever do it again. I'll serve you well please don't hurt me." She was a skinny girl with long, unkept brown hair. The things he noticed most were her unusually large round eyes and her huge smile that kinda creeped him out. She begged at the noble hiding her fears behind the smile.

She was dragged over to sabo and handed a whip, "I want you to punish him until he begs, GOT THAT!" She hissed at the girl who stared at the whip then set to work. She walked around sabo's back and looked at the slave mark staring at it until she gave her the order to whip him until told otherwise. Sabo's trembling increased his earlier lashing still stung. He wanted to run but he now knew better. It was just better to get it over with. He waited trying to swallow his tears. She smiled, "Now your choice say those word with a smile or get whipped." Sabo opened his mouth and tried to speak. "I-i beg your forgiveness, I offer you my life." He managed but as soon as he finished tears welled and started to drip. "EW STOP CRYING INN MY ROOM!" She seethed kicking him to the side. He stifled a cough as he got back to his knees. "I said say it with a smile you crappy slave. You get him to smile, Whip him until I say stop." She hated to dirty her hands so she had trained the young girl to do this to help train the unrully. She smiled, "Yes master I'll do what ever you want." She raised her wrist and cracked it down slamming the thin rope against Sabo's resent brand symbol causing him to writh in pain, "AHHH STO- AHHHHHH" He tried to speak but was cut off in an instant.

The beating went on for what felt like hours. Sabo had lost his voice from screaming for hours and he was covered in thousands of gashes and bruises his entire body was a mass of blood and tears a small grin now presant on his face as he tried to bow his head and apologize for his stupidity. He was bearily able to move when finally a guard came to get the young noble. She smiled, "YAY I CAN SEE DADDY NOW!" She chimed and started to leave before turning back, "This was fun I want to play with you more tomorrow and you Clean up this mess before I get back." She chimed looking at sabo before leaving.

The girl trembled and dropped the weapon retreating to her corner to grab a destroyed rag. Sabo panted on the floor trying his hardest to get up he tried to smile but his body hurt so bad he ended up passing out from pain and blood loss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ima try to post a new chapter every week so keep your eyes open I'm getting better with this since now I have more time ^^**

Chapter 5 that fated encounter

Sabo shuffled through the halls cleaning relentlessly he was careful not to miss anything out of fear of torture. **Why… Why me all I wanted was freedom not torture I don't want to be here…** He kept his thoughts close they were the only thing he had keeping his head on his shoulders. Most of the slaves he met were so bad they only spoke to apologize and beg forgiveness. He had been here a week and already he knew that disobedience, slacking, talking back, or speaking to the king of the house Sekia meant discipline. He was terrified of being beaten again he had received torture everyday for something different. Day one was the whip for not repeating what the young master wanted day two he ended up almost pulled apart by four fishmen. Slowly each punishment got worse and he had a fear that his mind wouldn't hold out. HE could feel himself becoming distant and mindless. He just wanted to go see his friend. But he dare not even try to ask.

He froze when footsteps and voices got closer to were he was working. He froze and dropped to his knees banging his head down on the floor without much thought as he recognized the voices. His entire body trembled violently and uncontrollably as Sekia and his even more violent wife approached him. He could hear them and it was killing him because they were talking about killing off another slave.

"He was just so Dear I think next time I might get a giant fishman or something humans are just so slow..." She growled her high heels clicking causing a shiver down Sabo's spine. She had long brown hair an oddly small head with excruciatingly long legs. He thought she was hideous but of course he could never say that. Her eyes drove him crazy she always wanted to hear him scream and was behind a lot of the unnaturally cruel torture he went thorough. He did his best to stay out of there way as they finally came around the bend. "What ever my dear wants." Smiled Sekia who was a pushover only to his wife and kids. "Though might I suggest a fishman so then they can fit in the house though. We don't want him touching you if he's not trained..." He stated with a light smile. His wife smiled, "I only buy if there broken I hate getting my hands dirty with filthy fish blood." She stated before turning her head toward Sabo and kicked him in the side as hard as she could.

Sabo Gasped out of shock causing them both to stop. Sabo trembled and immediately went quiet not moving a single muscle out of fear. He was so scared he could feel his insides want out but he just clenched his teeth harder and got as low as he could to the ground in a silent grovel. Sekia growled, "Did he speak...Did he dare speak in my presence..." He growled his voice almost shaking the walls causing sabo's small body to curl tight and await for orders of punishment. His wife growled, "It seems he did dear what are we gonna do with him, He can't seem to follow even the simplest of orders to keep his mouth shut."

Sekia lowered his tone and commanded Sabo to stand and strip his shirt. Sabo scrambled to his feet and removed his tattered shirt from around the collar careful not to touch it to much. Sekia inspected it for a moment then scoffed "I have an idea, He can be your new slave dear he's all yours." Sabo jolted slightly but stared at the floor trying his hardest to stand still. "What am I gonna do with a child slave let's give him to josi She loves male slaves the best anyways." **Stupid bitch shouldn't even have an opinion she's the reason i'm in trouble.** He thought slightly looking at her then back down before she noticed. "That's brilliant and she has such an obedient slave. Koala wasn't it such a good slave never crys all ways working. She'll teach him real quick." stated sekia with a cruel grin but he still needs punishment. I think he needs to go without food for the week and spend the next four days in solitary.

Sabo jolted he was already scrawny and his ribs showed but he dared not complain. He got ready to bow and escort himself to solitary like he usually did to go to the torture chambers. The wife smiled, "That's a splendid idea. I'll call a guard." She pulled out a transponder snail. "Hello yes slave to solitary get here now. Were in corridor 3" She stated before hanging up. Sabo shifted slightly **So I have to be escorted to solitary...that's a first…** He thought listening as he stood there slightly cold from the loss of his shirt.

The Guards showed up within minutes, "Sir!" They saluted the celestial dragon before grabbing each one of Sabo's arms. Sabo felt his feet leave the ground and he couldn't help but feel uneasy as he was dragged off. He was thrown into a dark room there was no sound, no light, nothing only the feel of cold steel against his bear skin. He shivered as the only light in the room vanished with the guards. "H-Hello?" He spoke softly in case they were unfriendly. He felt the walls it was small very small big enough for maybe 4 people to cram in side by side. "Why would they leave me in here..." He whispered staring down at his feet but it was no use he couldn't see them. He curled up on the floor in the furthest corner away from the door. He was terrified of enclosed spaces and this didn't help he jumped as he thought the walls were closing in.

He sat there for what felt like hours when he finally heard something from a cell next door. He crawled to the noise and spoke at the wall, "Hello Is anyone there? Please answer I'm another slave like you..." He waited and after long moments he thought he was hearing things when a mans voice came from the wall. "Hey, Who is this?" The male's voice sounded slightly agitated which was rare here, He was getting skeptical with him now he didn't know if he should talk to him. "I-I'm sabo a slave to the...Master..." He decided that it was far to risky not to obey the rules he was given so he started to slightly whisper. "w-who are you?" He asked wanting so badly to trust his words but he knew it could be a lie. "I'm tequila wolf a slave as well. I've been here for a long time though." He sneered from his cell. "You sound like a kid how old are you?" Sabo shifted slightly closer, "I-I'm twelve..." He muttered softly pulling his legs up to his chest, He realized how bad a shape he was in when he said his age out loud.

"Twelve huh not born into slavery it clearly doesn't come naturally to you maybe captured. Were you the one who tamed the big slave eater?" He asked without much thought.

Sabo jolted, "Slave eater who...You mean the tiger sierras? He's no slave eater..." Wolf chuckled, "they are when they don't get fed for awhile then all they have is the disposed remains of slave bodies to devour." Sabo started trembling, "W-what? W-why S-sierras is gonna be fed slaves. T-that's in humane." Wolf burst into laughter, "Humane what about this place is humane we aren't humans our lives here are worthless and escape means certain death or worse being forced to return. We can never be free for the rest of our miserable lives." Sabo's entire body tensed as he grabbed his side where the brand mark was, "No not me I will get free I'm just biding my time." He snapped without thinking. All went silent and sabo was worried. "W-wolf are you ther..." "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Sabo's face turned red as wolf laughed hysterically. "Right You'll be free in a body bag runt." Shouted Wolf. "I like you kid you got spirit though. That's rare to find in these parts though I'm assuming you sing a different tune around master right?" Sabo whimpered, "Ya I-I can't I have to live I don't wanna die, I have a promise to fulfill and in order to do it I have to get out I'm ready for when the time comes." He said softer then before. "I-I'm sorry I snapped I just I keep getting tortured and tormented. H-How do I lay low when the mistress keeps attacking me directly." Wolf's chuckles came through once again, "Wow you must be interesting to have gotten that bitch's attention. She hate everyone I'm her old slave She used to work me like a dog never a moments rest but now I'm left to rot until she needs me again. Also I should warn you, you will be tortured more than ever inside these boxes once they come to take me and move me again you will have no one nothing except for your thoughts and their mental games you will want to die by the end of your sentence but hang in there alright." He chimed softly before letting his voice disappear once again. "You better rest while you can." He stated slowly yawning and dozing off.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEy I'm uploading a little early this week so enjoy ^^**

Chapter 6 Life in Hell

Sabo spent the week in solitary like he was told to do. When his sentence was up he was skinnier then when he went in. He was officially josi's slave now and she made it a point to make sure he knew it. Sabo sat opposite of koala He now had a chain all his own that the marines added in upon request made by by the princess. That's what she wanted Sabo to call her when addressed. Sabo was beaten he was beginning to think that his hope was just a lost cause. His trust for people around him was dwindling now that he had been here for a little over a month he found out that some of the slaves collected information in exchange for food and a small, very tiny amount of freedom outside. He felt dead inside his tears were almost gone he knew he couldn't cry anymore his body was being trained relentlessly by the princess to accept the choices made by her. **When will I be able to sleep peacefully again? Well the princess isn't here maybe I could learn a little more about Koala I mean all I know is her name...Though she might not want to. Princess doesn't want us talking when she's not here...but I'm board and I don't like the princess's idea of fun. But if she finds out I will be beaten again…** He stopped thinking for a few long moments then shook his head bringing his thoughts back he didn't want to be mindless all that did was bring him mental pain and he didn't need that kind of stress. He stared at his feet with a low sigh. He gave the thick 440 stainless steal chain a small tug but his arms gave out before the chain did. He sighed again and let go deciding he would take his chances. "S-so K-koala is you name right… w-wanna play a game while we wait for princess to come back?"

Koala only shifted slightly looking at him from under her side of the bed. She just stared at him a large quaky smile on her face which was as nerve wracking as ever. "Mistress doesn't like us talking I am you higher and she says if I speak to you I will be punished severely unless she say's other wise. So don't talk to me." He chimed and went back to silence. **I should have expected that one after all she's big on the rules. She has been here longer so that's to be expected though.**

A little time passed and josi returned a huge grin on her face as she walked in with a new present. "Guess what slaves daddy got me a few new toys for you he say's I can use them now and since its my birthday I get to play with him and mama too so up Your going to see your princess's parent's and you will be on your best behavior. She snapped mostly at Sabo who was getting hurt more and more because he couldn't follow all her order's. He had moral's and couldn't bring himself to hurt someone else. "Stand!" She ordered.

The pair stood without question. Sabo stared at the floor like he was trained to do in her presence. She walked over and undid Koala's chain then went and did Sabo's She was rather ruthless when it came to training and Sabo learned that she did not tolerate blood or tears on her floor she loved cleanliness. To compensate She played with/tortured Sabo and had Koala clean up the mess. She only used Koala for torture when she was mad at him so he wasn't completely lost when it came to koala in fact he kinda liked her.

The duo entered the room behind josi staring at the ground obediently. Sekai eyed Sabo's posture and a small smile appeared. "Look's like you've been training him well sweet heart." He chirped pleased with his daughters progress. "Let see how well you trained that worthless runt." He smiled standing up and watching Sabo's entire body cringe as he waited for his orders from the highest ranked one in the room. Sekia grinned, "Bow you worthless slave." Sabo dropped to his knees and dropped his head in response to Sekai He laid there in a small ball fear running through his body in uncontrollable shivers. "Wow honey you did train him well look at him dear." Smiled Sekai with a big proud grin. The wife grinned and stood up walking over to her daughter. "Very good sweet heart, now lets show you how to use your new toys." She practically purred she loved seeing Sabo grovel and he knew she did but he was so scared to be punished by the princess that he just bowed until he was told t stand.

After they finished talking Sabo stood up and walked over to his princess and awaited for what would happen next. Sabo heard a clicking noise then felt the sting of a whip and he flexed biting his lip he held back his cries of pain only letting out small pained whimpers as he dropped to his knees on instinct now. He laid low as he was struck again he bowed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry princess I'll do what ever you want." He whimpered as the sting returned and he begged more. "Please Don't hurt me I'll do anything Please make it stop..." Tears started to fill his eyes as he tried not to let them pour out. He went quiet after awhile losing what little thoughts he had left.

Josi smiled, "Wow he's even more obedient when I use this." She chimed holding up the small horse crop. "I didn't think this would work so well." She walked around Sabo and smiled climbing onto his back. "Up Slave get moving." She spouted Snapping the crop across his skin, Sabo jolted and tried to stand, he managed to get to his knees and make his way over to his master, He bowed his head and laid down like a dog so she could get down. She climbed down and smiled, she was petting Sabo's head softly while talking with her father "Wow Daddy, this is amazing, I can't wait to try my other toy." She chirped running over to her present. She pulled out a long baton, and turned it on. "Wow so this is the prototype electric stick the marine's were working on? How cool." She grinned and pushed the button on its side causing it to shock the sharp prongs on the end. Sabo jolted at the nose and knew it would hurt he backed away from Josi and trembled, **Please No not that I don't want to be the guinea pig, I wanna go home hell lock me back up I DON'T CARE ANYTHING BUT THAT!** His thoughts were screaming at him, as his entire body trembled as fear took over. "Now slave who said you could move." She chirped walking over to Sabo, She continued to press the button staring Sabo in the eyes with a wide grin.

He trembled as she struck him with the baton causing him to scream in agony his entire body flexing and spazing intensely, He felt tears streaming down his face as he cringed in pain. The electricity caused him to howl out more in pain. He was on the brink of passing out when she finally stopped, he was so tired and in pain all he wanted to do was go back to his chain and rest, but Princess had other plans. "WAKE UP I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO PASS OUT!" She hissed tazing his bear flesh again. Sabo jolted and howled out cries of pain. He was tense and didn't want to be there. But he knew he didn't have a choice. She grinned as Sabo now laid motionless bearably conscious he looked at her through the corner of his eye whimpering. He just wanted to be allowed rest so he waited for her to finish.

She grinned and shocked Sabo again before slamming the baton into his bear side. "Now I think I should probably let him relax, I don't want to kill my toy before we get to have real fun." She smiled and pointed to Sabo after looking at Koala, Koala jolted not wanting to be next she quickly went and grabbed Sabo and bowed addressing the princess, "I'm departing princess I'll Do as you ask." She chimed a large uncomfortable grin on her face.

Josi smiled and waved her off before turning back to her father, "These are the best, I love you daddy, Thanks for the new gifts I had a lot of fun." She chirped almost falling over from joy. She hadn't so much fun with someone in a long time and Sabo was the perfect play toy. "If you'll excuse me father I'm gonna go and set up my new toys in my training room." She chimed skipping off down the hall.

Sekia smiled, "Man she can be quite the sadist just like you dear. How sweet." He seemed pleased by the fact that his little girl was growing into such a great adult. "Your right I think its time for her to go the auction. Maybe she can get her first fishman or giant." She grinned and sipped a cup of tea she had brought out.

"Then I'll take her the next time I go in one year, are you going to come too Dear?" He asked softly drinking his coffee while speaking to her. "I don't know I'll have to wait until it comes up then I'll tell you what I want to do." She smiled and stretched slightly. "But right now it's getting late so I think we should go ahead and get to sleep." She smiled and cracked a whip. Her chair rising as a fishman started to move. "Come on dear." She chimed and watched him as his own fishman rose and walked them off to there room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I know this chapters shorter then my others and I am sorry for that, but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter I will be posting another chapter next week. ^^

Chapter 7 escape?

Sabo shuffled his feet and stared at the wall. He looked around the room then back at his feet, He was gonna be alone for awhile he wasn't expecting to eat for a good two weeks but he was ok with that now. It had been almost a year since he came here and his body had grown used to feeling he pain of hunger and sleepless nights. He sighed softly and leaned back. Thinking back to what the princess had said.

~flash back~

 _ **"What I can go this time really Daddy?!"She was so happy that she actually danced with Sabo without thinking. But once she realized what she had done she screamed and dropped Sabo's hands.**_

 _ **Sabo trembled dropped as low as he could get and whimpered apology's over and over. He was trembling so badly all he wanted to do was retreat to the safety of her room. He was waiting for his punishment. Sekai stood and sneered down at Sabo, "Get up Slave!" He hissed watching as Sabo bowed his head and slowly obeyed.**_

 _ **Sabo was trembling even more and anyone could tell his little legs wanted to give way and let him fall back down again. "Go to the punishment room slave we'll deal with you after this. He growled softly not wanting to ruin the whole moment.**_

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

Sabo sighed softer then before, **That was a week ago they left today...If I'm gonna escape I better do it before they return. I don't want to be here any more.** He was thinking and looking at the chain and his collar knowing full well that there was no way he could escape on his own.

"There gonna be gone for a whole three days for the auction." Stated a small voice. He thought he imagined it and shook his head abruptly. Before looking around, "Who-Who said that?" He questioned softly trembling in slight terror. Koala turned slightly, "I-i said it, I wanted you to know they would be gone for three days." She smiled slightly then went quiet again and snuggled slightly into the bed.

Sabo shifted and looked down, "Oh ok then..."he muttered softly and leaned his head back closing his eyes. **I'm so exhausted damn...I'll worry about escape in the morning.** He sighed and fell asleep.

'BOOM!' The entire house shook waking Sabo who was now sitting in the dark confused and scared the explosion waking him up. "What's happening?" He asked hearing shouting and screams of terror and excitement. He strained his ears when he heard Koala crying fear evident in her voice as she cried up tighter. "Help Help Princess I don't understand I need instruction." She whimpered softly rocking. Sabo struggled to move as he flipped and scraped at the bed trying to stand against his chains. "K-koala calm down were okay. I don't think were in trouble yet." He chimed obvious to the foot steps approaching in the darkness of the large house. Sabo was rubbing Koala's hand gently when some people busted down the door, "GET UP! WHO IS IN HERE!" Hissed a man pointing a gun at the pair. Sabo stood and growled, "Where just slaves nothing more!" He was trembling and wanted to bow but he refused to give in to what looked like a marine in the darkness.

The guy dropped his gun and shouted, "WE GOT TWO IN HERE!" Sabo seemed possessive and angry as a several more people entered, "GET THEM OUT OF HERE! ALL SLAVES WILL BE FREE!" The leader shouted aggressively directed a pair in how to remove the collars. Sabo hissed, "NO LET GO DON'T TOUCH THAT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He growled and snapped throwing punches at the men he assumed wanted him dead. "KNOCK THAT BOY OUT AND GET THOSE COLLARS OFF!" The men followed the commands and struck Sabo hard to the back of his neck. Sabo coughed as the pain pierced his head and he felt his entire body go numb before blackout.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Who are you?

 **Hello everyone I'm sorry I know I haven't written in some time but a lot of things have been thrown threw a loop I was recently kicked out of my house and I just started getting my stuff back together I also will be writing a second story so I will be posting new chapters to this on a bi weekly basis starting January I will also be starting the new book then as well.**

Sabo awoke in the mist of a loud singing crew. He was so confused as he looked around. _**Where am I?**_ He reached up and scratched his head only to notice it was easier to reach then before. He slowly made his way down to his neck and shot up. "It's gone? It's gone?! My collar its off!" He almost jumped in excitement. After a few moments of shock and excitement he finally decided to go and explore. He shifted down the halls and sighed, looking around. "Where is everyone?" He stopped when he heard someone walking down the hall causing him to duck into a crack in the wall that was slightly bigger then he was. He started hearing voices shortly after. "Well at least we successfully liberated all the current slaves from the drag." The other laughed, "Man I wish I could have seen there face. Now we just need to know what we do with the slaves on this ship? I mean we can't exactly let them go with those marks on there skin they would become the most wanted people in the world...Does fisher tiger have any ideas?"

He nodded slightly, "I don't know about the humans but the fish men and mermaids are all gonna be turned in to the sun pirates." He muttered softly and looked down, "But the humans were just gonna let them go. They can deal with there own kind." He stopped when he heard Sabo shift. "Did you hear that?" He asked looking at the fishman he was talking too. "I didn't hear anything Scratch are you sure you aren't losing it?" He laughed pounding on his back before moving on again. "Come on they still need us in sick bay for the scared fish men and humans to help." after a few moment the fishman sighed. "Your right lets go." After that they disappeared and Sabo came out of hiding, "Fish-men, huh I guess even they can become slaves to those horrible people."

After awhile of wondering around he came to the deck. "What the? I'm at sea?" He felt his heart racing as a smile appeared, "I'm not a slave to those monsters anymore. A-am I free now am I finally free?" He trembled slightly not realizing someone was walking up behind him. "Yes you are." Smiled a large range fish man patting him on his back. Sabo jumped and dropped his gaze bowing. "I'm sorry master I didn't mean anything." He whimpered and curled into a tiny ball smacking his head on the ground as he awaited his punishment. Tiger stared at him a moment and tsked, "Looks like you went through a lot young boy." Sabo shifted slightly but never once rose to glance at his captor. Fisher tiger turned and looked at Jinbe. "Hey get this kid back to sick bay he's not gonna be moving any time soon due to the quote unquote training."

Jinbe nodded slightly and walked over to Sabo who was muttering quiet apologies to himself as he slightly looked up at the fishmen. He started trembling more and backed away slightly when Jinbe approached, "Come on were not gonna..." Sabo trembled and dropped his head again. Jinbe sighed and picked him up. "Hey it's alright no one's gonna hurt you here I promise." He comforted though he knew he was lying he knew that once Arlong came back he would be against all these humans being here.

Sabo slightly looked at Jinbe, "r-really? I-I mean s-sorry..." He looked back down without much fight. _**I hate giving up but I'm afraid… I'm so small I can''t even fight… I'm so weak...**_ He whimpered feeling his tears start heating his face. He hated being so weak he just couldn't help it though. When he and Jinbe finally reached the last room on the large vessel there was some yelling and crying coming from there. Jinbe brought Sabo in and realized the adult humans and the fishmen were fighting. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Jinbe who was now standing in the middle.

Sabo slightly looking at both groups. _**What's going on?**_ He thought looking at both groups confused. A human growled, "PUT THAT BOY DOWN FREAK!" He was clearly the cause of the commotion. Jinbe looked at the man then at Sabo. "Freak? I'm the freak? Not the HUMAN'S that locked you up. Human We saved you We helped you escape from that hell and this is how you thank us? By calling us freaks? Remember were not the ones who are physically hurt. You are the ones that need our help, so shut up and lay down let our doctor do his job and we'll let you off at the next island we come too." He huffed now staring down the large burly human male.

The human shifted and growled softly. "Fine but let the boy go!" Jinbe looked at him then the boy and placed him down. Sabo looked up at Jinbe for a moment then over at the humans. He looked down again and slowly walked into a corner away from them both. "Come on young man. Come to us we need to stay together." He chirped softly holding out his arms to Sabo who shook his head and coward into the corner more. "I-i'm good..." He mumbled softly feeling more tense then before. He was trembling softly. "I just wanna get outta here." He muttered softly looking at both groups.

Jinbe sighed, "Then that's what will happen. You will need to sit tight though were almost there, then all you humans will need to leave." He muttered softly turning back to the exit. "Now rest and recuperate you will all need your strength because with those marks you will all be in constant danger." He sighed leaving through the door to the infirmary.

Fisher tiger sighed and look out into the open water of the grand line. "Jinbe Did you solve the problem below deck?" He looked at him and sighed, "a I did I was a little worried when I found that young boy wandering around the ship." Fisher tiger smiled "Well at least it got settled." He chirped softly and looked down. "Are we being followed By the marines?" Jinbe smiled, "Not a one its been clea..." There was a loud boom and the ship creaked and rocked there was a second boom when a crew member cried out, "ITS A WAR SHIP!" shouted the look out.


End file.
